The Depth of Dawning Ch27 Hot Spring Scene
by Sara Moon
Summary: This is the M-rated version of the bath scene for chapter 27 of "The Depth of Dawning" as written if this story contained smut!


A/N: Okay, so here this is if anyone wants to read it. It is shoujo sex, that is all I have to say! (a.k.a it is cheesy, lame, and nothing like real life...but oh well...it is still hot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! muhahaha ^.^)

Respect the rating! This is a sex scene!

* * *

"Mai…" Naru's hand graced her cheek gently.

Mai blushed and leaned into his touch. It felt so warm and good. Mai yearned for the feel of his touch, the feel of his fingers touching her skin. He didn't need to say anything…his touch alone was reassuring enough. "Hmmm…" she hummed in a lazy response.

"You are being awfully brave…" Naru smirked. "And here I thought you would be too embarrassed…"

"Embarrassed…?" Mai did not follow what Naru was referring to. Why would she be embarrassed? What was there to be embar-

Then it hit her…the hand on her cheek, the closeness of their bodies, the exposed skin, the steam from the evaporating water…she was in the bath; inn front of Naru, who was also in the bath…naked.

Mai paled as her surroundings came crashing down. She had forgotten that they were in the bath…together. Naked…together. And now she was right in front of Naru without even knowing it. Why was she so close? When had she moved? Mai's head was spinning with all the questions running through her head, she was getting dizzy. Mai did the first thing that came to mind; she fled.

As Mai turned to flea, her foot slid and she came crashing into Naru's awaiting chest. Mai blushed furiously as her whole body was pushed flush to him. Her chest was compressed upon his and she could feel his body pressed against hers. It was to much, much too much!

Mai was not a stranger to this sort of thing. She had friends that talked about it and she had been forced to watch videos that she probably shouldn't have, but this was so much different than that! The real thing was much…much different!

"I-I'm sorry!" Mai stuttered out in embarrassment as she tried to push off of Naru. "I-I didn't mean to!"

Naru smirked up at her with a glint in his eye. "It's okay Mai, just hold onto me." He pulled her closer to him and Mai flinched at how hot his body was. She could not lie; she was feeling pretty hot too. Anyone would if they were confronted with such a handsome man with no clothes on that close. It was as if Naru knew that he was incredibly handsome and used that fact to his advantage…coaxing what he wanted and when he wanted it right out of her.

"Hnnn…" she gasped as the sound escaped her mouth. She had not even realized that he had started to fondle her body gently…tenderly. He moved quickly, that was for sure. Mai fleetingly wondered how he had such skilled hands. It seemed as if every spot that he touched was on fire. Mai flinched and grew stiff when she felt Naru delve into her. "Ah…Naru…don't…"

"It's alright Mai…there is nothing to worry about." He soothed in a deep hypnotic voice as he continued to stroke her inside and out. Mai was starting to feel strange. She couldn't help but pant…her breathing was growing heavy.

Mai was surprised to feel Naru against her, he was holding her close after all so it was an obvious reaction…it was just the first time Mai had ever experienced such a thing. He was hot and hard. Mai blushed. Was he really going to do it? Was he really going to do it _here_? "Nnn, wait Naru…" She pleaded as he added another finger, "Ah! Naru! Stop! I am starting to feel weird…"

"No, it should be 'I am starting to feel good,' right Mai?" He smirked as he claimed her neck in a bruising kiss. Mai moaned deeply as Naru tweaked her nipple and fondled her breast. He skillfully moved from her collar bone to her lips and kissed her intensely. Mai whimpered but he successfully forced his way in and claimed her tongue.

When they finally broke from the kiss, Mai was faint and gasping for air. The kiss had felt like the most amazing thing ever. Who would have guessed that Naru, the book worm and workaholic, was such an amazing kisser? Mai surely would have dropped to her knees even in the water if Naru had not been there to support her.

Naru kissed her again before she could even realize what was going on…her mind was going blank. The warm water and the intoxicating feelings were making her dizzy. "It should be alright now…" Naru whispered in between kisses.

"Wha-" Mai started to ask when Naru pinched her nipple painfully, "Ah!" she yelped and at the same moment gasped as Naru pushed inside her deeply…strongly. Her eyes grew wide and tears formed that threatened to spill over at any moment due to the intrusion.

Naru carefully supported her and slowly slid himself fully inside. "Relax…" he said softly as he started to move. His rhythm started out slow and easy…trying to be as gentle as possible until Mai got used to it. He slowly got into the moment when he saw that Mai was no longer holding her breath and was starting to breath in unison with him and his thrusts. He grinned as she finally started to moan; her nails digging into his back.

He kissed her and continued to thrust, harder…deeper. "Ah! Naru..no!" She whined as she tossed her head back. It felt so good she didn't know how much more she could take. "Ah..nnn…Naru…good!"

"Does it feel that good, Mai?" Naru panted out as he increased his speed. She felt so good inside he wasn't sure how much longer he was going to be able to last but he wanted to enjoy it as long as possible.

"Ah!" She moaned deeply as she bit his neck, forming a deep red circle. "It feels good!" Mai clung tightly to Naru. She was starting to feel something building…something that she had not felt before.

Naru was almost at his limit…he felt like he would explode any second. "Nnnh…Mai I can't hold it any longer…I'm coming…"

Naru's thrusts quickened until he finally plunged deep within her and came hard. Mai clenched and spasmed as well as she orgasmed. She tossed her head back while Naru let his drop forward into the crook of her neck where he clung to her tightly. They rode out their orgasm for awhile longer until Naru finally slipped out of Mai and caught her as her knees gave way.

Mai was in a daze but she felt as Naru pulled her from the water and escorted her to the changing area. He gently rested her limp body on the bench and quickly secured her clothes. Naru couldn't keep the smirk off his face, Mai would be furious later…that was a fact, but he didn't care. He was having fun in his own way.

Naru dressed quickly and took his time putting his beloved Mai's clothes on her body. He found her slightly styled underwear to be rather amusing and even more so that her bra matched. It was something he had never thought about before, that Mai actually cared about her undergarments…it was rather funny.

As much fun as Naru was having, he thought it best to quickly finish and get her back to the room. The last thing he needed was her to catch a cold. He would probably feel something akin to guilt and that just wasn't acceptable.

* * *

A/N: Yes, that was written late at night with a friend and there were wine coolers involved! So, yeah...there ya have it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
